coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3274 (4th September 1991)
Plot Angie thinks Curly is too much of a wimp to handle Reg and plans to get the £100 out of him herself. Liz makes Jim check that Des is still in the land of the living. A hungover Des tells Jim he doesn't understand what he's going through as he's happily married. Jim urges him not to lose his self-respect. Alma and Sally are baffled by Gail's announcement that she's taking Martin's name but not marrying him. Des clears the house of anything that reminds him of Steph, including their wedding album. Curly tells Angie it's a bad time to tackle Reg before getting the accounts clerk, Dennis Proctor, to pay out the £100. Sally mentions the adoption to Audrey, thinking she already knows. Martin goes to the Citizens Advice Bureau to find out about adoption. He learns that Gail's name change will be straightforward but the adoption will be more complicated. Des drives to a landfill site and throws Steph's things away. Audrey finds Gail's plans peculiar and assumes that Martin is the one refusing to get married. Gail refuses to debate the subject and doesn't care what people think. Curly gives Angie the money in cash and shows her a docket from accounts authorising the payment. She's impressed. Martin tells Gail that he'll have to go to court to adopt the children and the judge will probably ask why he isn't marrying Gail. Reg accuses Curly of flouting company rules and warns him that the auditors are due. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *C.A.B. Advisor - Alex Hall *Dennis Proctor - David Woodcock Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Bettabuy - Shop floor, stairway and accounts *Citizens Advice Bureau - Exterior and advisor's office *Landfill site Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly has to choose between following his heart or his career, while Martin makes a discovery about his son's future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,630,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 25th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons omitting scene of length 1'30" where Gail Tilsley suggests that Martin Platt ask Ken Barlow for tips on adopting, which he refuses, preferring to seek professional advice. 33" was cut from a scene in the Street where Jack Duckworth and Jim McDonald talk about Des Barnes's drunkenness, and a further 1" was removed from the middle of a Jim's Cafe scene just after a conversation between Gail and Audrey Roberts. The ITV3 repeat on 14th February 2019 contained the same edits. Category:1991 episodes